


mistletoe

by luckycharmz



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: I loved writing this sweet future fic, tell me what you thought in the comments. Happy December 1st to you all! ❤️Tato = Ukrainian for dad
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	mistletoe

It's cold as fuck in Chicago. The snow may be falling all pretty but cars are painted white to the point you can’t even see them and the streets are filled with Christmas lights- it's like Santa Clause threw up.

Mickey’s standing on the balcony of his- _their_ apartment. It's small but it's homey and just on the edge of South Side that it can be considered the good part but close enough to know their roots. It's been home for the past ten years now and as Mickey stands outside with a smoke in his hands, cold air running through his body and the sound of laughter filtering behind him, he couldn't think of a better way to be celebrating the damn holidays. 

Years ago if you'd told Mickey Milkovich he'd be here he'd rip your tongue out, but today? Today this is his normal and safe and he's _fucking happy_. 

A few moments pass when the sliding door is opening behind him and the second he feels that warmth spreading his body, he knows who it is without a single look.

"I know you came out here cause you got your ass beat at your own game of poker." Ian says, sliding the door shut and letting out a laugh. He moves to lean on the rail, facing Mickey and plucks the cigarette from his mouth with practiced ease. 

"Fuck you, I let Carl win." Mickey spits, scratching the bottom of his nose to conceal the truth but who is he fucking kidding? This is Ian he’s taking to after all. 

"Holy shit. You fuckin' taught him and he finally conned a hundred bucks from your pocket and you're bitching." Ian grins while shaking his head disbelievingly before hollowing his cheeks and bellowing the smoke upwards. 

Mickey just about opens his mouth, ready to protest but then Ian's smoking and doing that thing where he makes it look like a fuckin' art. It's like time freezes over or something and he no longer cares to correct him- and _maybe_ it is the fuckin' truth. 

"Mick?" Ian calls and then Mickey's blinking to himself standing in between Ian's legs and his arms wrapped around him. 

"Mhm?" He hums around the cigarette Ian places between his lips before puffing the smoke purposefully in his face. Then Ian's pushing him back by his chest and he's slipping and- "Galla-"

But before the rest of the words can come out, Ian's catching his hand and pulling him flush against his chest. "Jesus. Watch it.." He mumbles, looking down at the patch of ice momentarily and then back at Mickey. "Why you gotta do shit like that for?" He asks, wrapping Mickey's arm in his hand around his back anyways. 

"You love it, Freckles." Comes the smug response and then the doors are sliding open yet again. 

"Daddy?" A sweet voice calls out and on instinct Mickey burns the cigarette against the icy balcony rail and pockets the filter. They both turn to look at their six year old daughter, all decked out in her new winter boots and coat with a grin on her face. 

"Hey kiddo, watcha doin' out here?" Mickey raises a brow before dropping his hands from Ian’s waist to face her. 

"It's too cold for you, Rudolph." Ian teases as he kneels down and sweetly pinched her red button nose. 

She giggles, looking up at Mickey and then down at Ian before she pulls something from behind her back. "Aunty Fi said dat whoever stands underneaf dis has ta kiss." She says, voice filled with lisps and whole lot of tenderness. 

"The hell is that?" Mickey asks, crossing his arms over his chest to which Ian shoots him a glare at his words. 

" _Mis-a-toe!_ " She cheers excitedly, beaming with pride as she pronounces the word. Bouncing up and down on her tip toes eagerly. 

Ian snorts and he doesn't even need to look up at Mickey to know he has a grin on his face. Their daughter is far too smart for her age and it never fails to surprise them. 

So she holds the mistletoe branch above her head as far as she can, waving it side to side. And, she did say whoever was underneath, right? 

So Ian pulls her close by the waist and leaves a smacking kiss on her chubby cheek. " _Mhm..._ my favourite Christmas kiss." He murmurs over her cheek before moving to see her face. 

She looks both confused yet happy, because that's not what she meant but she's also not going to complain about it. " _No.._ " She whines, face falling to a frown. "You n Tato.." She adds, looking up at Mickey with her Ian gifted puppy dog eyes. So Mickey crouches too, matching Ian's position with their daughter in between them and pulls her in by the cheek and kisses the opposite one. She lets out a huff but the smile tugging her lips is starting to betray her until the three of them slowly break and start to laugh. 

It's in this laughter filled moment that the snow starts to fall just a bit more romantically. The lights on the apartment next to there's turn on, filtering their balcony with golden rays as Ian's the first to come down from laughing. His gaze shifts to Mickey and without thinking he lets himself fall to his knees and pulls him in close, enamoured by his beauty and kisses him. It’s slow and so sweet, the cold weather of no worry as they both fill with warmth and need for the other. Just as quick Mickey melts into the kiss, one hand wrapping around Ian’s neck and thumbing at his jaw. They move apart, foreheads touching and dopey grins plastered on their faces. It’s a short kiss but it doesn’t mean they don’t lose their breath because of it.

They both stand slowly, realizing their daughter is no longer standing outside with them as they turn to look inside. Fiona and Lip are both handing her money as she hands back the mistletoe and holy fuck, they think. This really is their daughter.

“What the fuck?” Mickey chuckles amusedly, watching the exchange happen. 

“Look what you’re fuckin’ teaching her.” Ian pokes Mickey in the chest and right when Mickey turns around, Ian’s enveloping his lips into another kiss, one that makes them walk backwards and hit the brick wall. 

“ _Ian._ ” Mickey breathes out, hands grasping at Ian’s hair that’s lit up by the golden light, making it look like a fuckin’ halo.

“ _Merry Christmas, Mick_.” He murmurs over his lips, because it really fuckin’ is. 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this sweet future fic, tell me what you thought in the comments. Happy December 1st to you all! ❤️
> 
> Tato = Ukrainian for dad


End file.
